Duel at the Godsmoot
The Duel at the Godsmoot was a confrontation taking place at Zenith PeakComic 987, "The Soul of Discretion" in the Pinnacle Mountains originally between Roy Greenhilt and the High Priest of Hel posing as Durkon Thundershield. Following the vote by the Asgardian Pantheon through their High Priests, Hel appeared as a proxy summoned by her own High Priest and revealed her plans to become one of the, if not the most powerful deity in the next world they would create if they voted for the destruction of the world due to the enormously high number of dwarves that would die without honor. However, a deity must have a physical representation in the building to have their vote count, and although the rules explicitly say that no one can raise arms against another person's High Priest, Roy exploited a loophole that allowed him, as a bodyguard, to attack his own High PriestComic 1000, "Hel Polls for Thee ", and leaped into the Great Nave to engage the High Priest of Hel. Though at first the High Priest of Hel had the advantage, utilizing a vampire's ability to drain levelsComic 1003, "An Attack on Two Levels" and blasting Roy with Flame StrikeComic 1004, "Climbing Tensions", Roy managed to surprise those assembled when he used the Spellsplinter Maneuver taught by his grandfather., and gained the upper hand after the vampire inadvertently revealed himself not to be Durkon, resulting in Roy unleashing the power of his ancestral weapon on himComic 1009, "Giving Up Hope", healing him and severely damaging the High Priest. However, as the priests of the demigods entered the room the High Priest cast an Antilife Shell to protect himself, in which he remained for the duration of the High Priests' votes.Comic 1011, "Red Means Stop" After the demigods voted and the moot was paused in order for Dvalin to poll the Dwarven elders, the Nave was invaded by the vampirized members of the Creed of the Stone and the High Priest abdicated in favour of one of the vampirized Creed membersComic 1017, "Personnel Changes". The result was the fight devolving into indirect combat between the High Priests as each began attacking or protecting the vampires without attacking one another when Roy mentioned that other than the "new" High Priestess, the other vampires were not protected by the rules of the Godsmoot. Atop the balcony, some of the bodyguards drew their ranged weapons and began firing on the vampiresComic 1018, "Or Perhaps Punch". Soon, all but three of the invading Creed vampires were slain, and when attention was drawn to the fact that the former High Priest was now vulnerable he decided to escape with Hammerfell and two other vampires using the Teleport Orb, leaving the new High Priestess to represent Hel. Though Roy attempted to stop him by throwing his sword, it was in vain as he disappeared before being hit, the sword continuing its path and falling to the groundComic 1019, "Withdrawn". Due to the former High Priest abdicating, Roy was able to guess that he was no longer holding the position of bodyguard and could not harm the new High Priestess without repercussions, though when she asked to have Malack's staff returned to her as per protocol due to it being the property of the Church of Hel and the official regalia of the high priest, he snapped it in half before tossing it in her faceComic 1022, "Terms and Conditions Apply". Trivia * Though Sunna voted in favor of the destruction of the world, her High Priest helped destroy the vampires defending Hel's High Priest. References Category:Events